Le rêve oublié d'Hermione Granger
by DeyRocks
Summary: Le combat final approche et la fille de Ron et d'Hermione, qui ne les a pas vus depuis dix ans, apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Retrouveratelle ses parents sains et saufs ? RWHG avec un peu de HPGW
1. C'est si loin maintenant

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté.

Ça ne durera pas plus longtemps car j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction à l'aide de ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice, j'ai nommé l'admirable Mystic Scribe. Je tiens à souligner son merveilleux travail. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fic !

Disclaimer: L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. Une grande partie du mérite revient aussi à Mystic Scribe qui m'a magnifiquement épaulée et qui continue encore !

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Larme d'Ange -xxxXxxx-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La gorge serrée, Hermione essuya une grosse larme qui coulait sur le visage de son bébé. La petite fille tendit ses bras vers elle, redoublant decris et depleurs. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle prit l'enfant des bras de Mariella et caressa d'une main tremblante ses boucles cuivrées._

_- Tu ne dois pas vivre ces horreurs, mon ange. Maman et papa t'aiment. Je… Je reviendrai… _

_Elle serra son bébé contre son cœur et la berça un instant en fredonnant la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait toujours._

Dors, dors

Et oublie ton sort

Dors, dors

Ton rêve est en décor

Dors, dors

Toi qui as un cœur d'or

Dors, dors

Oui jusqu'à l'aurore

_Les gros sanglots de la fillette s'estompèrent rapidement au son de sa voix. Elle l'écarta d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, caressant doucement sa tempe de son pouce. Aussitôt qu'elle eut confié son bébé à la vieille dame, les cris retentirent et les larmes jaillirent de nouveau. Hermione lui tourna le dos brusquement, retenant ses propres larmes. Poudre de Cheminette en main, elle entra dans la cheminée et prononça d'une voix blanche : « Le Terrier ». _

_Dans le tourbillon des flammes, elle perçut distinctement un « maman » crié avec désespoir. Son cœur se brisa, c'était la première fois que sa fille prononçait ce mot…_

-Hermione! Hermione!

La voix rauque d'Harry la tira de ses pensées. Elle le regarda, une larme tanguant dangereusement au bord de sa paupière inférieure.

-Tu pensais encore à Eli ? la questionna doucement Ron en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Oui… murmura-t-elle si bas qu'on aurait pu confondre sa réponse avec le souffle du vent dans les roseaux qui entouraient leur cachette.

Merlin, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi mal positionnés, tapis dans l'ombre de ce fossé, à moitié couverts de boue, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras pour y pleurer encore une fois. Elizabeth, son bébé, son ange, son amour.

Elle l'avait abandonnée.

-Elle est en sécurité 'Mione. Je suis sûr que Mariella en prend grand soin. Nous ne pouvions pas la garder dans ces conditions. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

-Beaucoup trop risqué, répéta Harry entre ses dents. Comme le fait que vous discutiez au lieu de rester silencieux et aux aguets alors que nous sommes à quelques mètres à peine de la demeure de Bellatrix Lestrange, finit-il abruptement.

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard en coin et reportèrent leur regard sur la porte d'entrée du manoir Lestrange. C'était une grande maison sinistre et qui paraissait sans vie. Mais d'ici quelques jours, elle serait remplie de Mangemorts.

Hermione se redressa un peu afin de décoincer sa jambe droite qui était prisonnière sous l'autre. Elle entendit l'estomac de Ron gronder. Elle soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber dans la boue. Harry se retourna vivement vers elle et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Rhô! Ça va Harry, t'emporte pas! chuchota Ron.

-On va se faire repérer!

-Allez Harry, détends-toi un peu. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est dans ce maudit fossé et que tu es sur les dents! Sans compter qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout! Ron et moi sommes épuisés, courbaturés et affamés. Toi aussi tu l'es. Nous avons parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres cette semaine. Nous n'avons presque rien avalé, le raisonna Hermione.

-Vigilance constante! répondit Harry, reprenant les paroles de Maugrey Fol Œil.

On ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences, Voldemort est impré…

-Bon sang, Harry! C'est assez! Tu vas nous sortir la bouffe et tu vas t'asseoir un moment, d'accord?

La tête que faisait Ron, la boue dans ses cheveux roux et les cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione lui firent réaliser à quel point ils avaient raison. Il capitula et se laissa à son tour tomber dans le fond d'eau stagnante qui abritait toutes sortes de bestioles répugnantes auxquelles il voulait à tout prix éviter de penser. Il glissa sa main sous sa cape et en ressortit un petit sac en papier. Il murmura « _Amplificatum!_ » et le sac devint aussi gros que six exemplaires de _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Ron s'empressa d'y plonger la main et fut surpris de devoir y enfoncer son bras jusqu'au coude tant les réserves commençaient à baisser. Il en ressortit deux boîtes de haricots et en tendit une à sa voisine. Harry se servit et ils mangèrent en pensant, nostalgiques, au temps où ils pouvaient se gaver de toutes sortes de mets délicieux à Poudlard.

Hermione avait avalé goulûment son repas et son estomac criait toujours famine. Mais elle n'y pensait déjà plus. Elle caressait doucement le petit médaillon en forme de bouquin qui pendait à son cou. Il contenait une photo de Ron et une de sa petite Elizabeth. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers elle.

Elle se rappelait tout.

Son visage embué de larmes au travers des flammes dansantes de l'âtre. Sa petite voix perçante appelant sa maman. Ses cheveux si doux sous sa main usée de sept années d'études et encore plus de travail. Mais tout cela semblait si loin. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait laissé sa douce Elizabeth à Mariella, une grand-tante de Fleur, qu'ils avaient rencontrée au mariage de Bill, et qui vivait dans une région éloignée de France. Elle ne doutait pas que celle-ci en prenait bon soin. Seulement… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser amèrement que cela aurait dû être _elle_. Jamais elle n'aurait la chance de voir grandir son enfant. Ron et elle avaient dû renoncer à ce bonheur pour assurer sa protection.

Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans le fossé. Sa présence rassurante la réconforta un peu, mais ce fut de courte durée car Harry cracha :

-Vous allez vous lâcher, oui? Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire des câlins!

- Harry, tu vas te calmer, oui ? Hermione ne va pas bien, ça se voit.

- Elle ne va jamais bien, elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre!

La concernée lui jeta un regard glacial rempli de larmes et chuchota :

-Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui que j'ai abandonné ma fille, Harry. Dix ans de sa vie que j'ai manqués. Tu te rends compte un peu ?

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues et elle avait renoncé à les cacher.

-Mais voyons chérie, on ne l'a pas aban…

-Ça va. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je crois que la fatigue et la faim me rendent agressif.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et Hermione leva le regard vers lui alors qu'il ajoutait :

-Tu es très forte, Hermione. Je t'admire. Tu es une femme intelligente et exceptionnelle et même si je te dis des choses parfois méchantes, je ne les pense jamais.

Elle lui sourit en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Elle savait qu'Harry était à bout de nerfs ces derniers temps. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle piste. Ils avaient entendu parler d'une réunion de Mangemorts chez Bellatrix, par Severus Rogue, qui se révélait d'une aide précieuse au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Voilà qu'ils attendaient à l'étroit dans ce maudit fossé depuis trois jours, complètement sur les dents. Il y avait de quoi être de mauvaise humeur. De plus, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté sa propre décision de rompre avec Ginny. Quand il les voyait, Ron et elle, se démontrer un tant soit peu leur amour, il se mettait en rogne.

Vraiment, ces dix années de guerre l'avaient changé. Harry ne souriait presque plus. Et il riait encore moins. De grands cernes mauves s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Mais ce qui attristait le plus son amie, c'étaient ses yeux. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ils ne brillaient plus comme avant. Il était devenu un peu comme un gamin que l'on aurait trop vite arraché à l'innocence.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et un vent froid venait les attaquer jusque dans leur fossé. Hermione frissonna et resserra sa cape sur sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient sales. Ses vêtements puaient et étaient recouverts de boue. Ses chaussures ne valaient plus grand-chose et elle se dit que sa tête devait être affreuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Elle aurait tellement souhaité être dans le confort d'une chaumière, _leur_ maison, devant un bon feu, en compagnie de Ron et d'Elizabeth. Elle se mit à rêver d'un bon bain chaud, de thé et de biscuits, d'un lit et de couvertures lourdes, de sourires et d'une famille unie.

Voilà ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde : une famille unie.

Le vent traître qui s'insinuait sous sa cape en ce froid début de septembre la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Hermione toussa : elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant le son creux qui la fit grimacer. Ron était penché sur elle, une main sur son front. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Tu es brûlante de fièvre, 'Mione.

-Mais non, Ron. Je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Je crois… je crois qu'on ne devrait pas passer une nuit de plus dans ce fossé froid et humide. Je crois qu'on devrait marcher encore un peu et trouver un endroit où monter notre tente et faire un feu pour se réchauffer. Tu entends, vieux ? demanda Ron à Harry.

-Ron, on ne peut pas! Les Mangemorts n'attendent que ça!

-Bon sang! Hermione est malade, elle ne peut pas rester ici une nuit de plus.

-Ron, je suis capable d'endurer un simple rhume. Il faut rester, les Mangemorts arriveront bientôt…

-Non, Hermione, dit-il, autoritaire. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

-Elle a raison, Ron. On ne peut tout simplement pas partir! ON RESTE ICI !

-Non, Harry. TU restes ici. Les Mangemorts feront bien ce qu'ils voudront! Moi je pars et j'emmène Hermione. J'ai promis de prendre soin d'elle le jour où je l'ai mariée et c'est précisément ce que je fais.

Il se leva, décidé et tendit la main à Hermione, qui ne se sentait plus la force de répliquer. Elle avait vraiment besoin de répit. Elle agrippa la main tendue et se redressa sur ses jambes. Elle fut prise d'un vertige soudain mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle s'accrocha au bras de son mari et jeta un regard désolé à Harry, qui affichait un sourire malicieux.

-Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui ai la nourriture.

-On s'en fiche. On trouvera bien quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Il aida Hermione à se hisser sur le rebord du fossé et monta à son tour. Avant de partir, il se retourna et lui lança avec peu d'espoir :

-On n'ira pas plus loin que le boisé, à trois kilomètres. Si tu changes d'avis, rejoins-nous.

-N'y compte pas.

-Bon sang, ce qu'il peut être buté parfois, grogna Ron entre ses dents.

-Ça va, Ron. Il va se rendre compte… Merci.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux la gagna. Elle se pencha, essoufflée. Ron la souleva et la fit grimper sur son dos.

-Ron, c'est insensé. Tu vas te blesser. Pose-moi par te…

-Pas de discussion. Tu es trop faible pour marcher.

Résignée, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya son menton sur son épaule. Elle regarda le coucher de soleil en silence tandis que Ron marchait. Elle fut surprise qu'une aussi belle chose puisse exister parmi tant d'horreurs. Il eut le temps de disparaître avant qu'ils n'atteignent la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques mètres dans le boisé touffu pour ne pas être repérés et Ron la déposa délicatement sur le sol, contre un arbre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit une tente miniature de sa poche. Il l'agrandit et la monta en deux coups de baguette. Puis, il ramassa quelques morceaux de bois ici et là et fit un petit feu. Il retira sa cape et l'étendit sur une branche d'arbre pour la sécher.

-La protection, Ron…

Celui-ci sortit de nouveau sa baguette et lança un sort qui enveloppa leur campement dans une bulle verte visible seulement de l'intérieur, une barrière magique leur assurant une sécurité temporaire. Il était impossible aux gens leur voulant du mal de la traverser. Hermione admira tout le travail de son mari et en fut très fière.

-Ron, tu n'étais pas obligé...

-Non, mais il était hors de question que tu dormes une nuit de plus dans ce trou à rats. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

-Je t'aime Ron.

-Je t'aime aussi 'Mione, murmura-t-il alors que son visage prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

Lorsque sa cape fut sèche, il la décrocha, la drapa autour des épaules de sa femme et s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et remarqua qu'elle frissonnait toujours. L'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser s'empara de lui et il ne put se retenir. Elle répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Et ils firent l'amour sur le sol parsemé de brindilles. Pas pour se réchauffer, ni pour se prouver leur amour. Seulement parce qu'ils en avaient tellement besoin. Ils s'emprisonnèrent dans leur bulle à des milliers de kilomètres de cette foutue guerre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent enlacés sous la cape de Ron. De gros nuages gris roulaient au loin dans le ciel et l'air était lourd. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et Ron ralluma le feu. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se leva et partit à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Elle fut prise d'un nouveau vertige et dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle revint au camp avec quelques champignons et des racines. Ron la regarda avec une moue dégoûtée mais n'osa pas protester car son ventre lui criait famine.

Elle sortit une gamelle rétrécie de sa poche et y fit bouillir de l'eau. Elle déposa ensuite les champignons et les racines dans le chaudron et les regarda cuire en se chauffant les mains. Lorsqu'elle estima que c'était assez cuit, elle retira tout ça du feu en lançant un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour ne pas se brûler les doigts. Elle laissa leur déjeuner refroidir un moment et égoutta le tout. Elle en prit quelques-uns au hasard et tendit le reste à Ron. Il les inspecta suspicieusement et croqua du bout des dents dans un gigantesque champignon brun. Il recracha le tout et une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas poli de recracher la nourriture à table!

-Harry! s'écria Hermione.

-J'ai pensé qu'un bon bol de porridge vous ferait peut-être envie.

-C'est pas trop tôt, vieux.

-Écoute Ron, je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai agi comme un sombre crétin.

-C'est pas trop tôt ça non plus.

-Ron! s'indigna Hermione. Harry est venu faire des excuses, sois donc un peu plus indulgent! Tu es bien placé pour savoir combien c'est difficile de marcher sur son orgueil, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à leurs nombreuses disputes.

-Mouais… Bon! Tu nous le sors ce porridge ?

Harry sourit et sortit de quoi les régaler. Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance amicale sous le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus et sous les énormes nuages qui menaçaient d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre.


	2. Une petite fille pas si banale

Rebonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font plaisir et j'adore y répondre ! Je tiens à remercier ma gentille bêta-correctrice MysticScribe qui fait un travail remarquable ! Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel, faisant étal de ses couleurs flamboyantes, une jolie fillette aux longs cheveux ambrés tentait de grimper à un arbre. Elle sautait sur place, les deux bras tendus au ciel. Il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres pour atteindre la plus basse branche. Elle recula de deux pas et prit son élan pour bondir. Elle réussit enfin à s'y accrocher et essaya de s'y asseoir. Elle balança un instant les jambes avant de les enrouler autour de la branche. Elle avait presque atteint son but lorsqu'une voix autoritaire retentit derrière elle :

-Eli, viens diner! Elizabeth Weasley! Descends _immédiatement_ de cet arbre!

Elizabeth, un tantinet coupable, obéit et entreprit de descendre. Elle était à bouts de bras quand elle s'aperçut que son médaillon en forme de cœur était pris dans une brindille. Elle lâcha une main et tenta de le déprendre mais son autre main glissa. La chaînette se rompit et elle se retrouva sur les fesses, le bijou à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle leva de grands yeux de chien battu vers la vieille dame qui l'avait avertie.

-Tatie… Mon médaillon… Il s'est brisé.

-Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi aventurière, dit-elle en se penchant pour le ramasser. Demain, nous irons acheter une nouvelle chaîne avec l'argent que tes parents m'ont laissé.

Elle lui rendit le médaillon et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'épousseta un peu et dit :

-Le diner est prêt et il commence à faire nuit. Rentre.

-Oui Tatie.

La vieille dame prit les devants, la laissant seule devant le grand chêne. Elle observa un peu le médaillon et se dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis longtemps. Elle détacha le fermoir mais la voix de sa tutrice l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Rentre. Tout de suite. Ou ton potage sera tiède.

Elle glissa le précieux bijou dans la poche de son pantalon et courut vers la maison. Elle entra en trombe, lava bien ses mains et prit place en face de Mariella. Cuiller en main, elle s'attaqua à son potage aux poireaux.

-Fais moins de bruit Eli, ce n'est pas poli.

-Oui. Désolée Tatie.

Elle finit d'avaler le tout en silence. Ensuite, elle mangea lentement le pain de viande que lui servit la vieille femme et s'apprêta à faire la vaisselle lorsque Mariella lui demanda de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

-Mais Tatie, j'ai terminé de manger.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Ferme les yeux, ma grande.

Intriguée, elle plaça ses deux mains devant ses yeux, attendant la suite avec impatience. Elle entendit la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et le bruit d'une assiette qu'on déposait sur la table.

-Ouvre-les maintenant!

Un immense gâteau au chocolat, sur lequel était écrit en belles grosses lettres blanches _Bon anniversaire Elizabeth,_ trônait sur la table en bois. « Mon anniversaire? C'est vrai? Je n'y avais même pas pensé. » Sans plus attendre, elle s'empara du couteau que lui tendait Mariella et se trancha une énorme part de gâteau. Elle prit sa petite cuiller et enfourna une immense bouchée.

-Merci Tatie, dit-elle la bouche pleine.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as onze ans que tu peux parler la bouche pleine!

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire plein de chocolat et termina son morceau de gâteau. Une fois bien repue, elle sortit de table, laissant finalement la vaisselle aux bons soins de Mariella. Elle monta à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Elle avait onze ans.

Ses parents l'avaient laissé ici pour partir en guerre il y a déjà dix ans. Tout cela paraissait si loin. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux.

Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en retira le médaillon. Elle caressa un moment la surface lisse mais fut de nouveau interrompue dans son mouvement pour l'ouvrir par un cognement sec à sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna et vit un grand hibou au plumage brun qui tentait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle donna un léger coup dans la fenêtre pour lui faire peur mais il persista. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser entrer.

-Tatie! Tatie! Viens vite!

Les pas précipités de Mariella dans l'escalier retentirent avant que sa porte de chambre ne s'ouvre sur celle-ci.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tatie, il y a un hibou à la fenêtre. Il veut entrer.

En un regard, Mariella comprit. Elizabeth venait d'atteindre ses onze ans. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça? Il était certain que Poudlard viendrait la chercher jusqu'ici. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle aille à Beauxbâtons comme Fleur. Mais ses parents avaient insisté pour que Poudlard l'accueille. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'influence dans le monde magique, après tout, ils étaient les fidèles compagnons de l'Élu, d'Harry Potter en personne.

Mariella ne savait que faire. Elle ne pratiquait que très rarement la magie à la maison et jamais sous le regard d'Elizabeth. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas directement dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle lui avait laissé entendre que ses parents vivaient dans un monde magique où un horrible sorcier semait la terreur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais mise au courant qu'elle apprendrait un jour aussi la magie, le moment venu.

Et de toute évidence, le moment _était_ venu.

Elle fit donc la chose la plus évidente à faire. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit prestement. Sous le regard éberlué de la jeune fille, le hibou s'engouffra majestueusement dans la petite pièce et vint se poser en douceur sur l'édredon brodé. Il tendit la patte vers Elizabeth qui était plus que confuse.

-Tatie?

Celle-ci lui fit signe de détacher la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou. Elle s'exécuta et regarda l'inscription nette sur l'enveloppe.

_Mlle Elizabeth Weasley_

_Balaruc-les-Bains, France_

_Au beau milieu de la forêt_

_Dans la chambrette à l'étage_

Fascinée, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Voici ce dont vous aurez besoin durant votre première année d'études :_

_Livres :_

_-La défense contre les forces du mal, par Horias Plumevite_

_-La magie pour les débutants, par Alice Mac Millan_

Elizabeth stoppa sa lecture : tout ça avait l'air d'une liste de matériel scolaire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui n'était jamais allée à l'école! Elle se rendit compte qu'un deuxième morceau de parchemin était encore dans l'enveloppe. Elle le déplia soigneusement et commença à lire avec attention.

_École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à l'honneur de vous accueillir, vous, Mlle Elizabeth Weasley, au sein de sa grande famille. Au cours de sept années d'études, plusieurs matières vous y seront enseignées et vous apprendrez ainsi à mieux maîtriser votre magie. Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, vous serez envoyée dans l'une des quatre maisons que compte notre école soit : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette maison sera votre seconde famille durant tout votre passage à Poudlard. D'autres indications vous seront données lors de cette cérémonie. _

_Merci de votre attention et au plaisir de vous revoir,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Directrice de l'école Poudlard_

_P.S_

_Vous trouverez la liste des livres et accessoires que vous devrez vous procurer avant la rentrée._

_P.S.²_

_Puisque vous êtes une élève qui, exceptionnellement, ne fait pas partie de notre territoire, des procédures spéciales seront adoptées pour votre arrivée à l'école. Le Poudlard Express ne se rendant pas jusqu'en France, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous tenir sur la colline des quatre vents, située à côté de votre demeure, à 10h00, ce dimanche. Quelqu'un s'occupera de vos achats scolaires._

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Mariella.

-C'est vrai Tatie ? Je suis une… sorcière, moi aussi?

-Oui Eli. Et moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, alors ? Son ton commençait à monter, elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre tout ça.

-Écoute chérie, rien n'était certain. Il n'était même pas sûr que tu sois une sorcière. Ta mère était à moitié moldue, tu sais.

-Et alors? Tu aurais dû m'en parler! J'avais le droit de savoir!

Des sanglots commençaient à se former dans sa gorge. Son petit monde solitaire commençait déjà à s'effondrer. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était exactement.

-Je suis désolée Eli. Je…

La vieille femme ne résistait plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal fait. Mais elle avait cru qu'en éloignant Elizabeth de la magie, elle la protégerait mieux.

La jeune fille se leva, la lettre en main et descendit les escaliers à la volée, laissant Mariella seule avec ses remords. Un violent claquement de porte lui indiqua qu'Elizabeth était sortie. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et le hibou sortit dans la nuit. En bas, elle vit sa chère enfant s'enfuir en courant vers un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop pour elle. C'était une jeune fille débrouillarde et elle reviendrait bien assez vite. Elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

Elizabeth courait vers la forêt à travers les dernières lueurs du jour. Elle aimait tellement courir et sentir le vent sur son visage. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Une sensation de flotter dans les airs lui venait à l'esprit. C'était si loin, trop loin dans sa mémoire. Elle continua de courir à en perdre haleine et s'engouffra dans le bois. Les brindilles et les feuilles lui fouettaient les jambes et les bras. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : rejoindre sa cachette le plus vite possible. Elle déboucha dans une petite clairière de quelques mètres carrés à peine. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un énorme chêne dont la base était cachée par des herbes hautes. D'un mouvement sec, elle les écarta d'une main, découvrant ainsi une grosse fente qui permettait de laisser entrer une seule personne. Elle se glissa doucement à l'intérieur du tronc évidé et dut replier ses genoux contre son cœur car l'espace était assez restreint. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se réfugier là.

La dernière fois, elle pouvait s'installer à son aise. Maintenant, la fillette était devenue une grande fille. Une grande fille perdue et remplie de questions. Elle laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière et s'appuya contre l'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.


	3. Le calme et la tempête

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Mille excuses de ne pas avoir posté hier, dimanche. Je n'avais ni le temps ni l'énergie. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et je vais essayer de ne plus remettre ça ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé, ça me fait énormément plaisir . )

DISCLAIMER : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ceci n'est que fiction et mon histoire ne fait pas partie de la saga Harry Potter. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en rapport avec cela. Une grosse partie du mérite revient aussi à ma bêta-lectrice-correctrice-et-maintenant-amie MysticScribe que j'adore !

Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons le trio Ron, Harry, Hermione au réveil. Une tempête se prépare... et pas seulement dans le ciel.

Bonne lecture

Larme d'Ange -xxxXxxx-

Commentaires très appréciés ! Il me fait plaisir de vous répondre.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Après avoir avalé leur bol de porridge bien chaud, les trois compagnons décidèrent de ne rester qu'une nuit de plus. S'il n'y avait aucun signe des mangemorts, ils partiraient. Après tout, on avait peut-être essayé de les mettre sur une fausse piste.

Les deux hommes s'étaient mandatés de solidifier le petit abri en vue de l'orage qui s'en venait. Hermione, prise d'une énorme migraine avait prétexté une envie pressante pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, aux abords d'un ruisseau qu'elle entendait courir non loin de là. Elle progressait très lentement dans le boisé, se massant la tempe d'une main. Les pans déchirés de sa cape s'agrippaient par-ci, par-là à une pousse d'arbre, laissant le vent frisquet s'infiltrer sous son tricot de laine. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le petit cours d'eau d'à peine deux mètre de largeur. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et plongea ses deux mains noircies dans l'eau froide. Elle les frotta ensemble pour les nettoyer, remontant jusqu'à ses coudes puis s'aspergea le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et la fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit du bien. Elle resta un moment à sentir les gouttelettes d'eau couler sur sa peau sale, la purifier. Bientôt, les gouttelettes devinrent de grosses goutes. Puis ce ne fut plus des gouttes mais des torrents d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus. Au loin, elle entendit une voix familière crier :

-'Mione!

« Laissez-moi, pensa-t-elle, je ne veux pas y retourner. » Elle sentait l'eau froide couler le long de sa nuque, mouiller sa cape et ses vêtements, tremper ses souliers. Les coups de tonnerre résonnaient dans son crâne douloureux. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là, agenouillée au bord du ruisseau, les yeux fermés et les mains sur le visage. Sa tête l'élançait, ses jambes étaient lourdes, si lourdes. Deux grandes mains lui cerclèrent les épaules. Puis une voix dit à son oreille :

-'Mione, lève-toi. Tu vas empirer ton cas. Viens…

La main de Ron sur son front, l'inquiétude lui serrant la gorge lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua sa tête au prix d'une intense douleur et se leva machinalement en s'appuyant sur son mari. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et se mit à marcher rapidement vers l'abri avec lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la tente qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était frigorifiée. Ron, qui l'avait remarqué, la débarrassa de sa cape trempe à lavette. Il retira en silence le chandail de laine qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à tenir au sec et lui tendit. Bien que la noirceur envahissait rapidement les lieux, il se plaça devant elle pour la cacher d'Harry tandis qu'elle se changeait. Elle renifla bruyamment et murmura un merci à peine audible. Il la regarda sévèrement et lança :

-Bon sang Hermione! Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'as pris? Que faisais-tu si loin dans la forêt?

-Ron, je voulais simplement me nettoyer un peu.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Nous t'aurions accompagnée!

-Vous étiez occupés, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je ne suis pas une petite fille Ronald, je suis bien capable de me promener seule.

-C'est la guerre Hermione. Ça fait dix ans, tu devrais commencer à savoir qu'il n'est pas prudent pour une jeune femme de se promener seule dans la forêt. Avec cet orage en plus! Tu aurais dû revenir en le sentant arriver!

Dans la pénombre, Harry regardait silencieusement la scène. Il était habitué. Après dix ans de mariage, ses deux meilleurs amis se querellaient autant qu'au collège.

-J'ai été surprise par la pluie Ronald! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas savoir que l'orage arriverait si rapidement!

-Tu aurais dû le savoir _Miss-je-sais-tout_.

Ouf! Ron était vraiment en colère. Il n'utilisait que très rarement ce surnom ridicule. Il savait que ça la blessait. Harry fronçait les sourcils en commençant à se dire qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la jeune femme répliqua :

-QUEL IDIOT TU FAIS RONALD WEASLEY!

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour la piquer de nouveau mais une violente quinte de toux la secoua. On ne voyait que sa silhouette pliée en deux et Harry était certain qu'elle aurait craché ses tripes si ça ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle releva lentement la tête, la respiration saccadée. Ron, dont la colère avait fait place à l'inquiétude, s'accroupit auprès de sa femme et dit :

-'Mione, ça va?

-Oui je… c'est mon rhume, dit-elle en esquivant la main de Ron qui tentais de s'insérer dans la sienne.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question muette qu'un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant un instant l'intérieur de la tente et laissant apparaître des petites coulisses de sang sur la main d'Hermione.

-Hermione, tu saignes de la main. Tu dois t'être égratignée en courant dans les bois. Fais voir.

Harry murmura finalement un « _Lumos ». _Ron prit sa main bien qu'elle tenta d'y échapper et l'essuya avec un pan de sa cape humide. Il l'examina sur tous ses angles mais n'y trouva aucune coupure.

-Tu l'as déjà soignée?

Hermione saisi la perche que lui tendait Ron, toujours absorbé dans son examen et répondit par l'affirmative. Elle essuya le mince filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Elle détourna son regard vers Harry et elle comprit qu'il avait tout vu. Elle le supplia silencieusement de ne rien dire et celui-ci acquiesça à regret.

La pluie qui faisait rage dehors commençait à s'infiltrer sous les toiles de la tente, obligeant Harry à faire apparaître des lits montés sur pattes pour les protéger de l'humidité. Ils s'installèrent à la noirceur. Harry se coucha sur le dos, observant les gouttes tracer des sillons sur la toile beige. Hermione se tourna sur le côté, la respiration difficile. Ron se coucha derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Et ils s'endormirent tous les trois au son de la pluie frappant bruyamment les feuillages.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry, ayant le sommeil léger, s'éveilla en sursaut. L'orage avait cessé. Des cris et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre au loin. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la tente, courant à la lisière du boisé. Des torches allumées portées à bouts de bras par des mangemorts enragés. Des cris de guerres. Des pas secs, lourds. Et ces horribles masques, protégeant l'identité de ces meurtriers. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine. Beaucoup plus que lors des précédentes attaques. Harry avait l'impression que la communauté maléfique au complet était présente. « Cette fois ça y est, mon vieux. Ils partent au combat. Tu devras tuer, _ou être tué_. » Il retourna sur ses pas, décidé à réveiller ses deux meilleurs amis et à appeler des renforts.


	4. La tempête d'Élizabeth

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardonnez-moi si ce chapitre est court… mais il n'y avait rien de plus à dire du point de vue de la petite Élizabeth! J'ai déjà hâte de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.. :D!_

_Merci à MysticScribe pour sa superbe relecture!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_-xxxXxxx- Larme d'Ange_

**Chapitre 4**

La pluie qui battait violemment le sol commençait à s'infiltrer dans la cachette d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci ne s'éveilla que lorsque la pluie fraîche vint chatouiller ses mollets. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et entreprit de sortir du tronc d'arbre, les jambes engourdies. Elle se faufila à travers la grosse fissure, la lettre à l'abri dans sa veste. Elle se leva debout, recevant les grosses gouttes d'eau du ciel noir. Sans y penser, elle se mit à tourner, tourner et tourner encore, de plus en plus vite.

Les paumes tournées face au ciel, les paupières closes, un air monta du plus profond d'elle, un air qui lui était étranger mais dont les notes tendres semblaient s'égrainer en elle depuis toujours. Elle tourna encore et encore. Étourdie, elle glissa sur l'herbe mouillée et tomba sur le sol.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, à sentir la pluie sur sa peau. Puis, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à sa poche et en sortit le médaillon sans chaînette. Elle le porta à son cœur et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se souvenir de la voix de ses parents. Rien à faire. Ils étaient des étrangers pour elle. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit le médaillon. Deux visages souriants et un peu insouciants lui apparurent. Elizabeth avait beau tenter de trouver autre chose, elle n'avait de Ronald Weasley que le nom et la chevelure de feu et d'Hermione Granger que les boucles et les yeux chocolat. Ils ne lui avaient rien appris, rien montré, rien donné que ce médaillon et un peu d'argent. Elle ne savait rien d'eux. Étaient-ils gentils ou méchants ? Sévères comme Mariella ou bien permissifs ? S'aimaient-ils ? _L_'aimaient-ils ? Se demandaient-ils qui elle était comme elle se demandait qui ils étaient ?

Elle essuya du pouce l'eau qui ruisselait sur les visages heureux de ses parents et referma doucement le médaillon. Elle le rangea dans sa poche et sortit la lettre de sa veste. Elle s'appuya à un arbre et la relut à la lueur de la lune. Elle réfléchit un instant à tout ça. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle soit une sorcière. Premièrement, elle allait cesser de s'ennuyer toute seule chez Mariella et elle se ferait des amis à l'école. Deuxièmement, elle allait apprendre tout plein de choses, plus besoin de se casser la tête pour ranger sa chambre ou faire la vaisselle. Et finalement, elle se rapprocherait peut-être un peu plus de ses parents, de leur monde et de ce qu'ils vivaient. Elle se rendormit un peu plus paisiblement malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Elle ne s'éveilla de nouveau qu'au petit matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser sa peau encore humide de pluie. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours la lettre de Poudlard dans sa main gauche. « C'est vrai ! C'est ce matin qu'on vient me chercher» se dit-elle. Elle se mit donc à courir dans les bois en direction de la maison de Mariella. En entrant, elle trouva une note sur la table de cuisine :

_Je suis partie faire des courses._

_Je serai de retour avant ton départ._

_Je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit de te savoir toute seule dehors, mais j'ai cru bon de te laisser réfléchir. _

_Je t'aime, pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit._

_Mariella_

Élizabeth sourit et jeta un œil à l'horloge grand-père qui indiquait neuf heures. Neuf heures ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer ! Elle grimpa au grenier, attrapa la vieille malle dans laquelle elle mettait ses effets personnels quand Mariella l'emmenait en vacances et rejoignit sa chambre à la hâte. Elle ouvrit la valise sur son lit et dévalisa sa commode. Gilets de toutes sortes, pantalons, shorts, chapeaux, sous-vêtements, chaussettes, manteaux, pyjamas et souliers volèrent à travers la pièce, suivis de près par sa trousse de toilette et sa brosse à cheveux. Elle prit son porte-monnaie sur la table de chevet quand une voix bienveillante l'interrompit dans son geste :

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela, Éli. Dans le monde sorcier, il existe une autre sorte de monnaie. Ce sont des Gallions, des Noises et des Mornilles.

-Tatie ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée hier…

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Tu as eu raison de réagir ainsi. En passant, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte rouge.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et y trouva une belle petite chaînette en argent.

-Merci, je t'adore !

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le médaillon. Elle l'enfila dans la chaîne et le passa autour de son cou, laissant Mariella l'attacher. La vieille femme l'aida à fermer sa malle et à la descendre jusqu'en bas. Elle lui prépara des rôties qu'elle engloutit en vitesse.


	5. Plus beaucoup de temps

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Cette semaine, pour me faire compenser mon retard de la dernière fois, je vous offre ce chapitre un jour en avance. C'est ici que les émotions commencent à entrer. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à JKR.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mystic Scribe qui m'a merveilleusement aidée à l'organiser convenablement. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est si bien. ( Bah, à mon goût ..) Merci mille fois !

-xxxXxxx-

Larme D'ange

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut lorsque Harry l'avait brusquement secouée. Ron était déjà debout à l'entrée de l'abri. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle sentit le sol trembler sous le bruit sourd des pas et des cris de guerre.

-Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est maintenant, dit-il d'un ton entendu.

Hermione lut la détermination sur son visage crispé.

_C'est maintenant._

Elle se leva rapidement et vacilla, prise d'un vertige. Harry et Ron ne le remarquèrent pas, trop absorbés par la bataille qui se préparait. Elle se ressaisit, crispa sa main sur sa baguette magique et les rejoignit. Harry les informa:

-J'ai contacté l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils arrivent d'une minute à l'autre.

Sur ces mots, un _pop_! discret se fit entendre et Remus Lupin leur apparut, essoufflé.

-Nous avons fait le plus vite que nous avons pu, Harry. Les autres arrivent.

En effet, les têtes rousses des Weasley apparurent, contrastant avec l'obscurité des lieux. Ils furent bientôt encerclés par les membres de l'Ordre, qui apparaissaient par petits groupes. Tonks et Minerva McGonagall les rejoignirent d'un pas vif. La nouvelle génération d'Aurors - dont faisait partie Neville Londubat depuis peu - ainsi que les vétérans vinrent agrandir l'armée qui se formait peu à peu.

Hermione reconnut les têtes blondes de Lavande Brown et de Luna Lovegood qui arrivaient en courant, talonnées du minuscule professeur Flitwick. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la grosse main maladroite d'Hagrid se poser sur son épaule. Il semblait fébrile. Elle sourit nerveusement en apercevant Fleur Delacour marcher rapidement vers elle, le visage inquiet. Depuis qu'elle était mariée à Bill et qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup plus. Elles étaient même de bonnes amies. En quelques instants, la centaine de membres que comptait l'Ordre du Phénix fut rassemblée et Harry put commencer à distribuer ses ordres.

-Alors voilà. C'est cette nuit que tout va se jouer. Ils seront ici dans quelques minutes. Ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir votre arrivée.

Harry fit quelques pas vers les sorciers tendus et déterminés. Hermione serra convulsivement la main de Ron sans s'en rendre compte. Harry désigna quelques membres qui se redressèrent aussitôt.

-Arthur, Kingsley Hagrid et Charlie, vous ouvrirez la marche. Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, pouvez-vous les couvrir? Professeur McGonagall et Fol-Œil, tenez-vous prêts pour l'assaut. Les autres, suivez-les de près. Je veux Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Luna et Neville avec moi.

Hermione nota l'effort qu'Harry déploya pour ne pas regarder Ginny. Celle-ci affichait une moue amère et Hermione comprit sa frustration. Harry parlait toujours :

- Nous allons nous enfoncer un peu plus creux dans la forêt et ensuite en longer l'orée pour pouvoir les attaquer par-derrière. Nous interviendrons lorsque nous le jugerons nécessaire.

Il fit un pas en avant et ajouta gravement :

-Écoutez-moi tous. Ce soir, les Sortilèges Impardonnables fuseront, les blessures seront nombreuses, et les pertes aussi, je le crains.

Après un petit silence, Harry reprit :

-Ils croient que nous avons peur d'eux. Ils nous sous-estiment. Ils pensent que nous nous replierons bêtement. Mais ils ont tort. Nous sommes prêts à nous battre. Nos entraînements n'auront pas servi à rien, mes amis. Oui, mes amis. Car je tiens à vous dire que je considère chaque sorcier ici présent comme un véritable ami. Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

Hermione nota l'émotion dans la voix d'Harry, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa volonté et sa bravoure. Elle le vit se tourner vers Ginny et déglutir difficilement. Il reprit d'une voix blanche :

- Nous sommes en guerre et les sentiments n'ont pas leur place. Rappelez-vous que nous combattons aujourd'hui pour la meilleure des causes, nous combattons pour la sécurité et la paix du monde dans lequel vivront vos enfants et vos petits-enfants.

Son enfant. Oui, elle lui offrirait le plus beau des mondes. La paix, l'amour, la sécurité. Et ils formeraient une famille : Ron, Elizabeth et elle. Une vraie famille.

Harry haranguait maintenant les membres de l'Ordre qui hochaient la tête en signe d'assentiment:

- Défendez-vous comme jamais, ne baissez pas les bras. Ce soir, nous utiliserons leurs armes pour les vaincre. S'il faut utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables…

Un frisson parcourut lentement l'échine d'Hermione. Sa tête l'élança un moment. À quelques mètres d'elle, les combattants s'enhardissaient tandis qu'Harry brandissait le poing en l'air:

- Dites-vous que ce cauchemar prendra bientôt fin et que nous en sortirons vainqueurs ! Soyez aux aguets!

-Vigilance constante ! cria Fol Œil, provocant un rire nerveux dans l'assemblée.

Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent dans la foule rassemblée devant Harry et, dans un froissement de robes et de capes, les membres se préparèrent à combattre.

Les six personnes choisies par Harry s'avancèrent vers lui. Il leur indiqua la direction à prendre et ils partirent devant lui. Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante se faufila à travers la foule, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Elle vit Harry inspirer profondément en serrant les poings, non pas de colère, mais d'impuissance:

-Ginny! Retourne là-bas, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Ce soir, je reste avec toi.

-Ginny, retourne avec les autres. Tu ne peux pas combattre à mes côtés. Je ne supporterais pas que tu...

Sa voix s'étrangla, serrant le coeur d'Hermione.

-Harry, ce n'est plus le temps de me repousser. Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi ce soir.

Hermione vit tant de détermination dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle sut qu'Harry ne pourrait lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il aimait tellement cette femme. Elle le vit l'enlacer dans un élan de passion – sûrement dû à l'adrénaline du moment – et l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu le faire. Hermione détourna le regard, gênée et entendit Harry dire:

-Ça non plus, ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait non loin de là. Hermione connaissait tellement Harry qu'elle pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées. Elle était certaine qu'il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'affrontement final qui déciderait de son sort, qu'il ne sentait plus les branches lui fouetter les bras et le visage, qu'il n'avait sûrement plus conscience de la main de Ginny dans la sienne et qu'il ne portait même plus attention à l'horrible douleur que sa cicatrice devait lui infliger. Elle le vit lâcher la main de la jeune femme rousse et courir pour aller prendre la tête du petit groupe qui avait rapidement progressé dans les bois denses.

Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était absolument certaine : à ce moment-là, un seul et unique mot courait, tournait, s'inscrivait et s'imprégnait dans la tête du célèbre Harry Potter…vaincre.

Hermione fermait la marche, juste derrière un Ron plus déterminé que jamais. Une autre terrible migraine l'assaillait et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'en soucier, mais le paysage semblait parfois tourner autour d'elle. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Ils avaient déjà suffisamment à penser.

D'un mouvement sec, elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et accéléra la cadence de son pas – les autres commençaient à la devancer. Elle rejoignit son mari et glissa sa main dans la sienne, tant pour se rassurer que pour garder l'équilibre. Dans sa tête virevoltaient non seulement tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, du plus inoffensif au plus destructeur, mais le visage de son bébé, qui devait être une grande fille maintenant. Elle devait être prudente si elle voulait revoir sa petite Élizabeth bientôt. Portant son attention sur la bataille, elle tenta de la chasser de ses pensées.

À la guerre, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, Harry l'avait dit.

-Chut ! fit Harry en s'arrêtant. Nous sommes à leur hauteur. Nous devons être discrets. S'ils nous voient, notre plan est foutu.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence, retenant son souffle, progressant lentement et faisant attention à la moindre brindille qui pourrait les trahir d'un simple craquement. Une vingtaine de mètres seulement les séparait de leurs ennemis. Ils pouvaient entre-apercevoir leurs masques et leurs capuchons sombres. Ils les entendaient crier et rire, d'un rire qui n'avait rien de drôle.

Un rire qui vous glaçait le sang dans les veines. Un rire démoniaque provenu de toute la haine contenue dans chacun de ces êtres ignobles.

Et quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre comme un lâche, se cachait Lord Voldemort.

Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer plus fortement la sienne qui tremblait. Elle regarda Ginny avancer courageusement devant eux. Si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur, que toute la confiance qui émanait d'elle était réelle, que la guerre n'était pour elle qu'une tâche comme une autre à accomplir. Mais elle savait qu'elle était aussi apeurée qu'eux. À quelques pas devant, elle vit Tonks trébucher sur une racine et jeter un regard rapide au champ de bataille où se rapprochaient les deux armées. Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas entendue, ils étaient maintenant loin.

Remus tendit la main à Tonks et l'aida à se relever. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mauves foncés – le rose était un peu trop éclatant pour ce genre de situation – et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione sourit devant ce geste simple. Ces deux êtres si différents se complétaient parfaitement. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Remus Lupin relâcha la main de sa belle et courut afin de rattraper Harry.

-Je crois, dit Lupin tout bas, que nous sommes assez loin. Si nous continuons, ils nous repéreront avant que nous ne soyons assez près pour les attaquer.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant.

Tout le monde fit de même. Tonks s'avança prudemment vers le champ de bataille. Elle s'appuya sur un petit arbre et sortit sa tête des boisés afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour les autres. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le premier _Avada Kedavra_ soit formulé, que la première victime soit touchée, que la première famille soit brisée.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Hermione en profita pour étudier plus attentivement la scène. Elle vit Ginny s'approcher de Harry et agripper sa main, son regard fixé sur la bataille qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. Elle se doutait bien de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Sa famille entière, ses amis, ses compagnons étaient tous ici rassemblés. Et puis il y avait l'amour de sa vie, celui qui courait le plus grand risque. Hermione la vit essuyer courageusement une larme du revers de la manche.

Hermione s'adossa à un tronc et Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle croisa le regard de Luna dont la douce folie habituelle s'était transformée en violente détermination. En seize ans, jamais elle n'avait vu Luna ainsi. Son regard passa sur Neville, un Auror courageux –quoiqu'un peu maladroit – qui ne laissait transparaître aucune peur. Dans ses yeux brûlaient la haine et la rage. Il allait venger ses parents ce soir, sans aucun doute. Lupin approcha Neville et commença à lui parler à voix basse. "_Des recommandations entre collègues_" supposa Hermione lorsqu'elle vit Tonks se joindre à eux

Le regard du lycanthrope allait de Neville au champ de bataille nerveusement : Hermione songea avec amertume qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.


	6. Pauvre enfant

Bon, bon, bon, je sais bien que j'avais dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Mais je n'étais pas chez moi pendant une semaine ! Et j'ai réalisé qu'avec les travaux scolaires plus qu'exigeants, je n'avais plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci. Bien sûr, je m'efforce d'en trouver car j'aime bien, mais ne soyez pas déçus de moi si je mets plus de temps à poster les chapitres. C'est bien beau les écrire mais ils doivent passer aux mains de MysticScribe, ma correctrice qui a beaucoup de choses à faire elle aussi. Et en plus fanfiction . net éprouvait des problèmes et je n'étais pas capable de poster… :S J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Ceci dit, je vous poste celui-ci en espérant pouvoir vous en poster un autre dimanche prochaine ( ça me surprendrait qu'il ne vienne pas ! )Et je vous promet que durant les vacances de Noël j'écris plein de chapitres d'avance pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre.

Bonne lecture –xxxXxxx- Larme d'Ange

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sauf Mariella et Elizabeth Weasley appartiennent à Mrs.J.K.Rowling, notre déesse adorée. L'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon imagination. Malheureusement, les lieux et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**CHAPITRE 6**

À dix heures moins le quart, Elizabeth se tenait debout bien droite sur la colline des quatre vents en compagnie de Mariella. Elle se demandait bien par quel moyen étrange on allait l'emmener à Poudlard. Elle était si excitée ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était une sorcière, elle, Elizabeth Weasley. La grosse malle reposait à ses pieds, pleine à craquer.

-Tatie, tu es certaine que nous n'avons rien oublié ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- J'en suis certaine, Éli, sourit la vieille dame.

Elle piétina un instant sur place en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre : dix heures moins cinq. Plus que cinq minutes !

-Tatie, c'est comment Poudlard ?

-Poudlard ? Bonne question. Je suis moi-même allée à Beauxbâtons; je n'en connais donc pas beaucoup sur ton collège. On dit que c'est un très grand château où les escaliers bougent, qu'il y a une très grande salle ou s'alignent quatres longues tables pour chacune des maisons. Paraît-il qu'il y a toutes sortes de passages secrets et que l'enseignement y est de très bonne qualité. Bien sûr, cette école forme ses élèves pour la sorcellerie uniquement. À Beauxbâtons, on montrait aux jeunes filles à bien se tenir.

Élizabeth sourit alors que sa tante se redressa en touchant coquettement ses cheveux. Mariella poursuivit, rêveuse :

-J'ai adoré ma scolarité. J'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien que tes parents ont tant insisté pour que tu y ailles, tu y es inscrite depuis ta naissance !

-Depuis ma naissance ? C'était donc prévu depuis le début.

Elle était très étonnée d'apprendre que ses parents s'étaient souciés de son éducation à ce point.

-Oh oui, oui. Le savoir était la plus grande vertu de ta mère.

-Et mon père ?

-Ah…eh bien, je suis persuadée qu'il a apprécié ses sept années passées à Poudlard. En parlant de tes parents, j'allais oublier ! Je suis allée acheter une nouvelle chaîne pour ton médaillon ce matin.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son tablier et en ressortit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Elle le lui tendit.

-Merci ! fit joyeusement Elizabeth en déchirant l'emballage.

La chaînette en argent lui tomba dans la main et elle l'observa scintiller sous les rayons du soleil.

-Elle est magnifique.

Elle prit le médaillon dans la poche de son pantalon et fit passer la chaînette dans l'œillet. Elle le passa autour de son cou et offrit un sourire étincelant à sa bienfaitrice. Puis, elle se jeta dans les bras de celle-ci et l'étreignit fortement.

-Tu me manqueras Tatie...

-Tu me manqueras aussi ma belle Eli, dit tristement Mariella en lui rendant son étreinte. Allez, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver maintenant. Je retourne à la maison. Bon voyage. Écris-moi !

-Aussitôt que j'arriverai Tatie, et à toutes les semaines ! Je te raconterai comment c'est Poudlard.

-Au revoir Elizabeth.

La vieille dame tourna les talons et descendit lentement la colline. Elizabeth la regarda rapetisser de plus en plus et disparaître au tournant du boisé. Elle sourit tristement et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dix heures. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Ils avaient pourtant dit dix heures _précises_. " Et puis après, ça arrive à tout le monde de prendre un peu de retard. " pensa-t-elle. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur sa valise et laissa son regard vagabonder au loin, par-delà les montagnes. Elle s'imagina entrer dans l'immense château de pierre, manger dans la grande salle en compagnie de personnes comme elle, suivre des cours de magie...

À dix heures quinze, il n'y avait toujours personne. L'angoisse commença à gagner Eli. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté ? Un grand canular ?

" Mais voyons, qui aurait l'idée de me faire une chose pareille ? Sûrement pas Tatie. " se raisonna-t-elle. Et pourtant, à dix heures trente il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un sorcier aux alentours. Elizabeth replia ses genoux sous son menton et attendit encore patiemment. Mais lorsque la petite aiguille de sa montre atteint le onze, elle commença à se décourager.

" Je le savais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Personne ne viendra. Quelqu'un a voulu me faire une blague de mauvais goût, voilà tout. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Et jamais je ne reverrai mes parents. D'ailleurs, ils sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est. "

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle sentit toute la tristesse de la veille la submerger et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sauvagement sa malle et la lança en bas de la colline avant de dévaler celle-ci à toutes jambes. Une fois en bas, elle ramassa sa valise et courut jusque chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter Mariella. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise de voir Elizabeth.

-Oh Tatie, Tatie... Ils ne sont pas venus. Je ne suis pas une sorcière... Ce n'était pas vrai. Tatie...

Elle s'effondra sur une chaise en pleurant. Mariella la prit sur ses genoux et la serra contre son coeur, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle lui frotta vigoureusement le dos et caressa ses cheveux flamboyants.

-Eli, ma pauvre Eli... Ne pleure plus, il doit y avoir une erreur. Ils viendront, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et lorsque le monde sorcier était en pleine guerre, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle ne dit cependant rien de ses craintes et continua de serrer Elizabeth contre elle, tentant de la réconforter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, celle-ci s'endormit à bout de larmes.

-Pauvre enfant... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	7. Tuer ou être tué

Alors, bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Vous attendiez la suite du combat avec impatience.. ou vous ne l'attendiez pas du tout .. en tous les cas, la voila! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic appartiennent à la fabuleuse JKR que j'adore. Merci à Mystic Scribe pour la correction et les commentaires.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mystic Scribe, ma bêta-lectrice-correctrice, qui fait un travail impeccable et qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre. _Je te remercie du fond du cœur, Mystic !_

**Chapitre 7**

Tout à coup, les cris de guerre se firent plus intenses d'un côté comme de l'autre. La peur et l'angoisse nouèrent l'estomac de Harry.

Puis, le temps fut comme suspendu, alors que le premier _Avada Kedavra_ fut formulé.

La première victime fut touchée, la première famille fut brisée.

Charlie Weasley venait de tomber.

Harry retint fortement Ginny qui voulait courir auprès de son frère et posa sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle hurlait. Il vit Hermione serrer Ron de toutes ses forces dans ses bras faibles.

Les événements s'accélérèrent : on entendit Molly hurler de désespoir, puis Arthur lancer violemment un sort qui mit le tueur hors de combat, et finalement, des rayons de lumière de toutes les couleurs sifflèrent dans les airs, atteignant quiconque se trouvait sur leur passage. Les cris de douleur se mêlèrent aux voix qui criaient tous les sorts imaginables.

Soudain, des petites billes roses flottant parmi les Mangemorts attirèrent l'attention de la bande. Elles se déplaçaient rapidement, d'un visage à l'autre, leur lumière iridescente semblant aveugler les hommes en noir, les empêchant de viser correctement. Certains tentaient tant bien que mal de les attraper pour les détruire, mais leurs mains se refermaient sans cesse sur le vide.

Puis, des petites billes jaunes s'élevèrent des rangs de l'Ordre et vinrent planer au-dessus des têtes de leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci les ignorants, elles se mirent à exploser bruyamment un peu partout, les étincelles retombant sur leurs capes et les enflammant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Fred et Georges, murmura-t-il. Faudra penser à les remercier. Allez, on profite de la diversion, lança-t-il. On les Stupéfixe, ça sera assez pour le moment.

Lupin et Tonks passèrent devant lui, longeant les arbres sur le côté du champ de bataille, puis Luna et Neville les suivirent. Ginny se tourna vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à son tour.

-Sois prudente Ginny. Je t'aime.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il déglutit. Savoir la vie de toutes ces personnes entre ses mains était un grand poids sur ses épaules. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se retourna pour attendre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron attira Hermione par la main vers le champ de bataille et se retourna vers elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une main sur le front.

-Ça va 'Mione ?

-J'ai une horrible migraine et – oh Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en fondant en larmes dans ses bras. Il la serra tout contre lui. Promets-moi que tu resteras en vie. Promets-moi que ma fille aura un père.

-Je te le promets 'Mione. En autant qu'elle ait une mère.

-Elle en aura une, Ron. Elle en aura une.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Harry trouva la scène émouvante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter. Le temps commençait à manquer.

-Venez, dit-il. Il n'y plus de temps à perdre. Hermione, reviens te cacher ici si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Ils coururent rejoindre les autres. Les sorts jaillissaient de toutes parts et le bruit des explosions couvrait à moitié les paroles que lançaient les deux clans. Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité des Mangemorts, ils se placèrent en ligne derrière eux.

-Un, deux, trois, MAINTENANT ! cria Harry.

-_STUPÉFIX ! _ firent-ils d'une même voix, neutralisant huit de leurs adversaires et attirant l'attention de tous sur eux.

Les Mangemorts, hébétés de s'être faits prendre si facilement ne bougeaient plus. Les membres de l'Ordre en profitèrent pour les attaquer. Ils se tenaient d'un côté et de l'autre des hommes de Voldemort, ne permettant plus aucune fuite.

Bientôt, seuls les Mangemorts les plus anciens et les plus habiles furent encore en état de combattre. On n'en comptait pas plus d'une trentaine, contre une soixantaine du côté d'Harry qui jubilait : son plan avait fonctionné ! Il jeta un regard à ses côtés pour vérifier que Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours debout. Cette dernière semblait étourdie et affaiblie. Il la vit tourner les talons et courir en vacillant vers leur cachette, mais c'était peine perdue : un jet de lumière rose l'atteignit dans le dos et elle s'effondra.

-Hermione ! cria Harry. Ron se retourna, la cherchant des yeux. Harry cria au Mangemort qui avait atteint Hermione :

-Sale lâche ! À quoi s'attendre d'autre d'un Mangemort qu'une attaque dans le dos !

-Ah, Potter, c'est ce que tu penses de moi, fit une voix mielleuse qu'Harry identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry rugit :

-Vous êtes bien pire que lâche Lestrange ! Sirius et Hermione n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de vous si vous aviez osé combattre honnêtement ! Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, j'ai Voldemort ...

-Ne prononce pas son nom, sale gamin !

-…à assassiner !

-Et pourtant Potter, J'ai été gentille avec ton amie la Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne lui ai pas fait mal.

-HERMIONE N'EST PAS UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! hurla Ron qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Elle se retourna une fraction de seconde, mais cela lui en coûta cher. Un puissant rayon rouge sortit de la baguette d'Harry et fonça droit sur elle, la mettant hors de combat. Ron lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Hermione…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude lui serrant la gorge.

Harry regarda Ron avec compassion.

- Elle est vivante Ron. On en prendra soin plus tard…

-Bon sang Harry !

Mais celui-ci était déjà retourné au combat. Il fut soulagé en voyant Ron reprendre place à ses côtés après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Plus loin, il entendit Remus Lupin ridiculiser Rogue avant de le stupéfixer et vit Flitwick envoyer valser Drago Malefoy dans les airs à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ lancé avec une rapidité impressionante, puis surprendre Malefoy père à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Explosion.

Alors que la quantité de combattants des deux clans devenait de moins en moins importante, un froid glacial les enveloppa tous. Les ombres sinistres des Détraqueurs apparurent au loin, arrachant un juron à Ron. Il tenta alors de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux : ses baisers avec Ginny…

_-Spero…_

Le jour où il avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois…

-_Spero Patronum._

Le jour où il était devenu le parrain d'Elizabeth…

-_SPERO PATRONUM_ ! hurla-t-il.

Un cerf lumineux géant jaillit devant lui, explosant d'une lumière éclatante et chaleureuse. Harry fut étonné de la puissance de son Patronus; jamais il ne l'avait vu si immense, si brillant, si efficace. Les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent presque instantanément en poussant des hurlements à en glacer le sang.

La bataille reprit après quelques secondes de silence. Soudain, une ombre glissa du fond de la clairière ravagée : Lord Voldemort.

Les combats cessèrent. Tout le monde regarda Harry avancer lentement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un pas décidé.

-Alors Potter, comme on se retrouve, fit-il d'une voix monstrueuse.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres quasiment inexistantes.

- Tom. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir. Prêt à mourir ?

-Prêt à tuer, Potter.

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, tournèrent le dos, firent trois pas et se retournèrent de nouveau face à face.

- Oh ! Et une dernière petite chose, ne m'appelle pas Tom. Tom est mort il y a longtemps. _Doloris _ siffla Jedusor, en colère.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide et conjura un bouclier.

-Tiens, tiens, on s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois, c'est admirable Potter.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi, Tom. Tu ne serais pas en train de devenir sénile ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit…la vieillesse est la saison précédant la mort.

Cette dernière remarque enragea véritablement Voldemort qui lança un puissant _Sectumsempra_. Harry eut à peine le temps de se baisser que le sort atteignit Macnair qui s'effondra en hurlant. Profitant de l'attention détournée du Lord, Harry hurla :

-_AVADA KEDAVRA ! _

Mais il se doutait que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Le rayon vert heurta une sorte de coquille qui entourait le Mage Noir. Elle se fissura et tomba sur le sol. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! firent les deux combattants en même temps.

Et comme il y avait longtemps, lors de cette sinistre soirée au cimetière, les rayons jaillissant de leurs baguettes respectives se connectèrent.

Mais cette fois, le gamin était devenu un homme. Les fantômes de toutes les innocentes victimes de Jedusor jaillirent tour à tour de sa baguette, en nombre beaucoup plus significatif que la première fois. James et Lily sourirent à Harry, Cedric lui adressa un clin d'œil et Sirius fit un signe de tête en direction de Voldemort.

Autour d'eux, personne ne parlait. Tous étaient trop absorbés par l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Puis, la voix de James s'éleva, étonnamment claire.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir cette fois, Harry. Puise en toi toute ta force. Tu peux le vaincre. Vas-y Harry !

-Vas-y Harry ! Vas-y Harry! Vas-y Harry ! crièrent en chœur esprits et membres de l'Ordre.

Les deux mains crispées sur sa baguette magique, Harry ferma les yeux, serra les dents et se laissa envahir par toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers cet homme qui lui avait volé son enfance. Il cria sa rancœur et ce ne fut plus un rayon qui sortait de sa baguette mais bien une énorme vague verte qui fonça droit devant lui, engloutissant littéralement Voldemort qui hurla une dernière fois sa rage avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort.

J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien. Vivement les vacances pour plancher un bon coup sur cette fic! Mais soyez certains que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, je l'aime trop pour cela!

Merci! _Quoi ? Vous aussi vous entendez quelque chose ? Je crois que c'est l'appel du petit bouton bleu.. Juste en bas à gauche! Oui, oui celui-là !_


	8. La grande visite

Coucou tout le monde !

Milles excuses... Je suis débordée de travail scolaire et je me bats avec mon frère pour avoir l'ordinateur ! Je vous promets de me rattraper durant le temps des fêtes, le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture. En attendant, voici le 8 qui se passe du côté d'Élizabeth...

Bonne Lecture !

-"Élie, Élie, réveille-toi ma belle."

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, surprise de se trouver endormie sur le divan. Elle croisa le regard gris et bienveillant de Mariella. Elle remarqua que la veille dame tenait un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts frêles.

-" Un hibou est venu porter cette lettre pour toi il y a deux minutes."

Elle la déposa sur la petite table du salon et sortit en prétextant aller lui chercher une tasse de thé. Elizabeth se redressa convenablement et fixa longuement la missive devant elle. Elle mourait d'envie de l'ouvrir mais elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception. Elle était à deux doigts de se laisser emporter par la curiosité lorsque Mariella entra, deux tasses de thé fumantes dans les mains. Elle en déposa une à côté de la lettre et dit :

- Je vais cuisiner le dîner chérie. Tu peux te reposer encore un moment.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné Elizabeth attrapa le parchemin. L'adresse était écrite avec la même encre mais l'écriture semblait un peu plus tremblante. La jeune fille décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle lut attentivement les mots vert émeraude.

_Mlle Weasley,_

_Veuillez accepter toutes nos sincères excuses mais comme vous avez dû le remarquer, un terrible contretemps nous a empêchés d'aller vous chercher. Il serait plus sécuritaire que vous restiez en France quelques jours encore. Le monde sorcier éprouve certaines difficultés ces temps-ci mais cela ne saurait durer. Je promets de vous envoyer quelqu'un aussitôt que possible, ne défaites pas vos valises. _

_Mes excuses personnelles,_

_Minerva McGonnagall, directrice de Poudlard._

Pour Elizabeth, ce message fut comme un rayon d'espoir. Ce n'était pas une blague, elle était véritablement une sorcière. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa tasse de thé, puis elle courut annoncer la nouvelle à Mariella.

-Tatie ! Tatie ! Je suis une sorcière ! Ce n'était pas une blague ! Je suis une sorcière !

Elizabeth souriait de toutes ses dents et la vieille femme fut soulagée de la voir de bonne humeur à nouveau. Mariella déposa sa spatule sur le comptoir et prit la lettre qu'Eli lui tendait. Elle perdit son sourire en la parcourant des yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il Tatie ? demanda Elizabeth en la voyant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Si, ma chérie. Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Seulement… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

Elle déposa le bout de parchemin sur la table et lissa son tablier en se relevant.

- Tu veux m'aider à faire le pâté ?

La jeune fille s'approcha du comptoir et entreprit de brasser le mélange à pâte avec la spatule que Mariella avait déposée. Lorsque le tout fut mit au four, Elizabeth reprit la lettre et sortit à l'extérieur sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Elle se dirigea vers son chêne favori et tenta d'y grimper encore une fois. Elle mit la lettre entre ses dents et prit son élan. Tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle réussi à agripper la branche la plus basse. Elle resta suspendue un moment avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de l'arbre. Elle réussit finalement à trouver une place confortable, adossée à une grosse branche quelques mètres plus haut. Balançant sa chevelure rousse derrière sa tête, elle déplia de nouveau la missive.

Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas la chouette effraie s'envoler par la fenêtre de la maisonnette, un rouleau de parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes.

Mariella était debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard suivant un point noir qui se faisait de plus en plus petit dans le ciel. Après qu'Elizabeth soit sortie, elle était tout de suite montée à l'étage, avait sortit sa vieille plus et un bout de parchemin et écrit une lettre à Fleur pour qu'elle l'informe de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. La lettre de Minerva McGonnagall l'avait inquiétée au plus haut point. Si elle ne se trompait pas, la guerre avait repris et elle approchait de sa fin.

Six jours plus tard, un hibou Grand Duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine tandis que Mariella et Elizabeth déjeunaient. Elle se posa docilement sur le dossier d'une chaise libre, attendant qu'on détache la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte gauche. La rouquine ne se fit pas prier pour dénouer la ficelle qui retenait le parchemin adressé à sa tutrice. Déçue, elle lui tendit.

-Éli, va chercher un bol d'eau et un morceau de pain pour ce hibou. Il doit être épuisé.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fut remerciée par quelques hululements joyeux. Elle observa Mariella lire la lettre écrite à l'encre bleue. Son visage passait par diverses expressions d'inquiétude et de tristesse, mais surtout, d'étonnement. Elle manqua même de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé en terminant sa lecture.

-Samedi ? Mais c'est aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tatie ?

-Nous allons avoir de la visite Elizabeth. Monte vite te changer !

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une grande femme à la chevelure blond argenté apparut devant la porte d'entrée.

-Fleur ! L'accueillit Mariella en lui ouvrant la porte et en la serrant dans ses bras. Mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

Mais le visage de sa nièce était sombre, pas la moindre trace du sourire radieux habituel. Elle retira son chapeau et lui tendit.

-Il faut que je t'explique, ma tante. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Elizabeth, restée dans l'escalier.

-Monte te changer Eli, insista la vieille dame. Puis tu iras jouer à dehors.

Puis, elle fit placer Fleur Delacour au salon et lui apporta une tasse de thé. Les deux femmes attendirent que la fillette soit à l'extérieur avant d'aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait le plus.

-Alors Fleur, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe de si important pour que le monde sorcier soit si bouleversé ?


	9. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire

Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour la si longue absence d'update! Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas passé à la révision de ma merveilleuse bêta-reader et correctrice MysticScribe, j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier tout de même. Alors voilà.. !

Un grand silence suivit la chute de Lord Voldemort. Les Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux, hurlant de douleur, l'avant-bras serré contre leur poitrine et s'évanouirent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, les membres de l'Ordre portèrent leur regard sur Harry. Ron, à ses côtés, se jeta carrément sur lui, l'étreignant avec force, l'étouffant presque. Harry lui rendit sont étreinte au centuple, les larmes de soulagement et de victoire se mêlant à celles de tristesse et de déchirement sur leurs joues. Plusieurs personnes les imitèrent. Tous cherchant un peu de réconfort au milieu de ces corps éparpillés, de ces cœurs brisés, de ces familles ravagées. Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et plongea son regard perdu dans le sien.

-Tu as vaincu, Harry. Merci. Merci infiniment… mon frère.

-_Nous_ avons vaincu, Ron. _Nous_.

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Il avait raison. Soudainement, son cœur manqua un battement et il porta une main à son cou, cherchant fébrilement son médaillon. Hermione! Sans un mot pour Harry – qui, de toute façon, avait compris – il s'élança vers le corps étendu de sa femme, à l'écart des autres. Le brun s'apprêtait à le suivre, malgré son épuisement, quand une petite main se posa sur son bras sale.

-Ginny…

Sa voix était rauque et pleine de sanglots. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile, on aurait dit une enfant cherchant sa mère au milieu d'une foule trop grande. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient comme deux océans de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de déchirure. Ses cheveux emmêlés avaient perdu leur éclat habituel et tombaient lâchement sur son visage pâle. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de larmes retenues. Il tendit la main vers la sienne, sans rien dire, et la caressa.

-Oh Harry ! Murmura-t-elle en se jetant contre son torse, laissant libre court à ses sanglots. Harry…

Celui-ci referma ses bras sur elle, tentant vainement de la réconforter. Peine perdue, il était tout aussi brisé qu'elle. Ils pleurèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots fut :

-Je suis si désolé, Ginny… Pardonne-moi.

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Harry se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte, prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa doucement, intensément. Il détourna finalement la tête, cherchant Ron. Ginny suivit son regard et aperçut son frère agenouillé près du corps d'Hermione. Elle courut rejoindre son aîné et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle et dit simplement :

-Elle n'est pas morte.

Puis, il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

-Charlie. Ron… C'est terrible. Il est… Il est…

-Chut. Je sais Ginny, je sais.

Il pleurait autant qu'elle. Harry les laissa ensemble et retourna vers les autres. Il vit au loin que Lupin, Tonks et Shacklebot, las, étaient en train de Stupéfixer les Mangemorts évanouis pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent à leur réveil. En passant près d'eux, il croisa le regard empli de reconnaissance de Shacklebot; il avait lutté contre Voldemort toute sa vie et c'était enfin terminé. Ce simple geste réussit à lui arracher un minuscule sourire… qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il aperçut le reste de la famille Weasley attroupée autour du corps de Charlie. En le voyant arriver, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers lui, le visage sillonné de larmes. Il lui tendit la main mais finit par se raviser et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Harry.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de relâcher son étreinte et de céder sa place aux jumeaux, tout aussi défaits. Ils le remercièrent à leur tour mais Harry les interrompit :

-Merci à vous, les gars. Les explosions, c'était parfait. Je n'aurais jamais songé… Et euhm… je suis désolé… pour Charlie.

-Harry chéri… ce n'est pas ta faute, sanglota Molly Weasley, accroupie dans la boue près du cadavre de son fils aîné.

-Molly…

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait là qu'une mère pleurant son défunt fils et rien qui puisse apaiser son chagrin. Il retourna donc auprès de Ron et de Ginny et d'un commun accord, ils transplanèrent dans l'appartement de Ron et d'Hermione, trainant celle-ci, inconsciente.

Le calme et la propreté de l'endroit contrastait douloureusement avec leur état d'âme. Sans un mot, les deux hommes portèrent Hermione sur son lit et Ginny prit place sur un divan, enlevant sa cape souillée. Elle entendit le bruit d'une douche qui coulait et vit Harry sortir de la salle de bain, de longs instants plus tard, habillé des vêtements trop grands de son frère. Il s'assit près d'elle et appuya sa tête sur son épaule sale. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, son regard était fixe et son cœur en miette, mais – on ne sait où – elle trouva la force de rester droite et immobile, si bien qu'Harry s'endormit rapidement. C'est ainsi que Ron les trouva quelques heures plus tard après avoir tenté de réanimer sa femme, renoncé et s'être douché longuement. Il s'agenouilla face à Ginny et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et dit :

-Va te reposer Ginevra.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, il y a trop d'images sanglantes …

-Bois ça, dit-il en lui tendant une potion de sommeil.

Elle s'exécuta et tomba presque instantanément dans les bras de son grand frère, épuisée. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre d'invité. Il l'installa délicatement dans le lit jumeau, la borda et avala lui-même une dose de potion de sommeil avant de s'étendre près d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se réveiller. Il tenta de nouveau de réanimer sa femme, mais rien n'y fit. Il se décida alors à l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Il laissa une note à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami avant de transplaner à l'hôpital des sorciers, Hermione dans les bras. En arrivant dans le grand hall, il fut frappé par l'agitation encore plus grande qu'à l'habitude. Des patients étaient assis un peu partout en bordure des couloirs, se mêlant aux familles anxieuses attendant les diagnostics des Médicomages plus que débordés. Il réussit à accoster un sorcier en robe bleue et lui expliqua la situation.

-Montez au quatrième, on s'occupera de vous Mr. Weasley.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage : pathologie des sortilèges. Il se présenta à l'accueil et expliqua de nouveau la situation. Une petite Médicomage brune l'escorta jusqu'à une chambre libre – vous êtes chanceux, c'est l'une des seules! – où il put enfin déposer sa bien-aimée. Elle lui fit un examen complet qui sembla durer des heures. Quand enfin elle daigna relever la tête vers Ron, ce fut pour lui dire :

-Je suis désolé Mr.Weasley. Il m'est impossible de dire pour le moment de quoi souffre votre femme. Je ne crains pas pour sa vie, mais je devrai la garder sous observation et lui faire passer de nombreux tests. Je crois que ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux pour l'instant est de rejoindre votre famille. Laissez vos coordonnées à l'accueil et je vous contacterai aussitôt qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Ron ne ronchonna même pas. Il dit simplement :

-Merci Mlle...

-Suzy Lewis.

Elle lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Le rouquin caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa belle avant de quitter l'hôpital et de transplaner au Terrier. Il poussa la porte en bois vermoulu et eut aussitôt l'impression de suffoquer. L'atmosphère était empreinte de douleur, de chagrin, de déchirure. Personne ne l'accueillit les bras ouverts en souriant, personne ne lui sauta au cou, en fait, personne ne remarqua qu'il était arrivé. Ron fit quelques pas et jeta un regard dans la cuisine : vide. Idem pour le salon. Il monta lourdement les marches grinçantes menant aux étages. Fred et Georges étaient assis sur leurs lits inoccupés depuis longtemps. Ils levèrent la tête vers Ron qui s'arrêta un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire, puis Ron se retira et monta au quatrième où se trouvait jadis la chambre de Charlie. Il y trouva sa mère en pleurs, à genoux, la tête appuyée sur ses bras repliés sur le lit de son frère aîné. Son père, agenouillé à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots, n'en menait pas plus large. Bill et Percy se tenaient un peu à l'écart, encore sous le choc, n'y croyant pas, ne sachant que faire pour consoler leurs parents.

Ron entra lentement dans la pièce qui, même après toutes ces années, respirait la joie de vivre de Charlie. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et sentit la grosse boule qu'il avait dans la gorge fondre tandis que Bill s'avançait vers lui. Doucement, il l'attira contre lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Ron se mit à pleurer comme un bébé tandis qu'il sentait les larmes de Bill dans son cou. Bill l'avait toujours protégé, Bill avait toujours été là quand ça allait mal, mais cette fois c'était différent. Lui aussi avait le cœur en miettes, il venait de perdre un frère, lui aussi. Son plus proche frère, celui avec lequel il avait fait les quatre cent coups dans son enfance. Ron resserra son étreinte sur Bill. Il entendit des petits pas derrière lui et sentit trois autres paires de bras l'enlacer. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Ginny était revenue de chez lui et que les jumeaux l'avaient suivie au quatrième. Bientôt, Molly,Arthur et Percy les rejoignirent. Tous les huit, ils pleurèrent de longues minutes, essayant de se convaincre que leur famille existait toujours et que même si Charlie n'était plus là, ils continueraient à vivre. C'est à ce moment que Ron réalisa à quel point il aimait sa famille unie, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, à quel point ils étaient tous formidables.

-On va s'en sortir, murmura-t-il, on va s'en sortir parce qu'on est unis, parce qu'on est ensemble, parce qu'on est une famille, parce qu'on s'aime.

-Oui… on s'en sortira, approuva leur mère. Ce sera dur, mais on y arrivera.

Tous hochèrent lentement la tête en se redressant.


	10. D'un monde à l'autre

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Mille excuses de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt.. je suis sans nouvelles de ma bêta-correctrice depuis deux moi, je commence à m'inquiéter ! Mais bon.. j'ai décidé de vous envoyer encore une fois un chapitre qui n'a pas été vérifié au peigne fin et qui n'a pas bénéficié des bons conseils de Mystic Scribe qui semble avoir mystérieusement disparu…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je cesse de faire des promesses car je ne sais pas les tenir !_

_Larme d'Ange_

_Bonne lecture !_

Fleur Delacour était assise bien droite dans son fauteuil, le visage grave, les lèvres pincées, la tasse de thé que lui avait préparé Mariella posée bien en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le regard de la dame était insistant, inquiet. La jeune femme porta la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres et la reposa doucement sur la soucoupe avant de relever la tête et de répondre à sa question.

-La Grande Bataille a eu lieu cette nuit. Tout est terminé. Harry Potter a vaincu, ma tante. Nous avons vaincu Lord Voldemort, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Mariella porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine.

-Merlin… J'avais perdu espoir de voir enfin ce jour arriver. Mais c'est merveilleux Fleur, nous sommes libres. Pourquoi cet air si grave ?

Fleur inspira, déglutit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

-La guerre a été dure, ma tante. Durant dix ans nous nous sommes battus, durant dix ans des hommes, des femmes, des enfants même ont été sacrifiés, d'un côté comme de l'autre. La Grande Bataille a été la plus sanglante de tous les temps, je le crains. Si tu avais vu ça… c'était horrible. Tant de corps, tant de saleté, tant de sang souillé…

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Elizabeth n'était pas montée dans sa chambre comme le lui avait demandé Mariella. Elle avait grimpé l'escalier en vitesse, puis était redescendue à moitié aussitôt que celle-ci avait eu le dos tourné. Il était tellement rare que quelqu'un du monde sorcier vienne leur rendre visite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Et inquiète aussi : la dénommée Fleur semblait dans tous ses états. Ainsi assise sur la cinquième marche du vieil escalier de bois, elle entendait parfaitement Mariella parler. Lorsque Fleur annonça enfin la raison de sa visite, son cœur se serra. Elle savait que ses parents jouaient un rôle décisif dans cette guerre contre le mage noir. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? S'ils avaient été tués avant qu'elle ne les ait connus ? Ignorant les battements sourds de son cœur, elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant les exclamations de Mariella à l'annonce des décès. Soudain, un nom attira son attention. Celui de sa mère : Hermione Granger.

-Hermione… Hermione Granger a été attaquée par Bellatrix Black.

Le cri de surprise et d'horreur de Mariella étouffa celui d'Elizabeth, cachée à quelques pas.

-Fleur…dis-moi. Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas…

-Non, ma tante. Elle est toujours vivante. Ronald Weasley l'a portée jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste où elle est présentement sous observation.

-Merci Merlin.

Puis, la vieille dame remarqua soudain le voile de tristesse qui était apparu devant les yeux de sa nièce à l'évocation du père d'Elizabeth.

-Ronald, … il va bien ?

-Physiquement, il n'a que quelques égratignures. Mais sa famille est en miettes. Tu aurais dû voir Bill, ma tante.

-Que s'est-il passé, enfin ?

-Charlie, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots, Charlie Weasley. Le premier _Avada Kedavra_ l'a percuté de plein fouet. Il n'a eu… aucune chance.

-Oh mon Dieu ! fit Mariella en contournant la table basse pour étreindre Fleur. Trop dure, cette guerre. Pauvre Molly… elle doit être dans un état terrible.

-Oh oui, ma tante. Si tu la voyais…

Fleur sanglotait comme une enfant dans les bras de sa tante qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux de ses mains tremblantes. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que les bruyants sanglots de Fleur se soient dissipés, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot, plus bruyant encore, parviennent jusqu'à elles. Mariella releva la tête et fit quelques pas vers la cuisine. Elizabeth faisait pitié à voir. Assise toute seule sur la cinquième marche de l'escalier, les mains entres les genoux, la tête appuyée sur le mur. Elle avait tout entendu et pleurait pour une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. La vieille dame n'osa pas bouger. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Elizabeth leva ses yeux larmoyants vers Fleur qui avait rejoint sa tante et la regardait d'un air compatissant.

-Ma maman… Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Personne ne sait, répondit-elle doucement en venant s'agenouiller sur la troisième marche, tendant la main vers la joue d'Eli. Elle ira bien, ne t'en fait donc pas.

Puis, prise d'un élan de maternité, elle attira la rouquine contre son cœur. Celle-ci redoubla de pleurs, cette étreinte lui rappelant combien l'amour d'une mère lui manquait. Au bout d'un moment, la demi-vélane s'écarta à regret d'Elizabeth et se tourna vers sa tante.

-Je suis désolée. Je dois aller au Terrier donner un coup de main aux Weasley. Ils sont dévastés. Ils se laisseront mourir de faim si personne n'y va.

-Sage décision. Quel grand cœur tu as, ma Fleur. Merci d'être passée me donner des nouvelles. J'avais bien raison de m'inquiéter. Transmet mes sympathies aux Weasley… et à tous les autres, dit-elle d'un air grave. Prends soin de toi, ma belle.

-Oui, ma tante. Toi aussi. Au revoir Elizabeth, ne t'en fais pas trop, ma chérie.

Alors que Fleur, sur le pas de la porte, s'apprêtait à transplaner au Terrier, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la fillette. Elle se leva d'un bond et clama d'un air décidé :

-Je veux aller avec vous. Je veux voir mon père et ma mère.

Ce n'étaient pas des jérémiades d'enfant. C'était un besoin primordial, une idée bien ancrée au fin fond d'elle-même. À son ton, les deux femmes comprirent qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'en dissuader. Fleur jeta un regard éloquent à sa tante qui dit avec une sagesse qui lui rappela curieusement Albus Dumbledore :

-Il est grand temps de renouer avec le passé.

Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille qu'elle avait élevée :

-Monte vite chercher ta malle. Ne fais pas attendre Fleur.

Elle se précipita dans l'escalier mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide qu'elle. Pointant nonchalamment un bout de bois vers sa chambre elle scanda :

-_Accio malle !_

Elizabeth vit avec stupeur sa valise léviter de sa chambre jusqu'à elle. Mariella fit des gros yeux à Fleur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on utilise la magie dans sa maison.

-Oups ! Désolée… fit Fleur. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Éli, c'est juste tellement routinier que je n'y ai pas pensé.

La fillette tenta de lui sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

-Accroche-toi bien à mon bras et ne le lâche sous aucun prétexte. Nous allons transplaner.

-Transplaner ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

-Fleur et toi allez vous « téléporter » à destination. Soyez prudentes. Prends soin d'elle Fleur. Ma belle Elizabeth, écris-moi dès ton arrivée.

Puis, agitant de nouveau sa baguette magique, la demi-vélane réduisit la malle et l'inséra dans sa poche. Elizabeth glissa son bras sous celui de Fleur et s'y accrocha fermement.

-Prête ?

Elle opina. Puis, elle sentit une énorme pression sur chaque particule de son corps. Respirant difficilement, elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à restée cramponnée comme il le fallait au bras de son escorte et fut bien soulagée en atterrissant soudainement dans un salon rouge très chic.

-C'est ici, le Terrier ?

Fleur rit doucement. Son rire sonna comme une jolie mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune Weasley.

-Non, c'est chez moi ici. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu n'arrives pas sans avertir au Terrier dans l'état où ils sont. Tu vas m'attendre ici, j'irai discuter avec eux et j'essaierai de glisser un mot à ton père. À mon retour, nous irons à Sainte-Mangouste.

Bien qu'un peu déçue, Elizabeth comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas débarquer à l'improviste chez des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui étaient déjà assez éprouvés pour le moment.

-Ne te gène surtout pas. Si tu as faim, fouille à la cuisine. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour écrire dans le secrétaire juste là. Je devrais être de retour vers vingt heures. Au fait, tu te débrouilles en anglais ?

-Oui, Mariella m'a appris. Je le parle presque parfaitement.

-Parfait. Bill, mon mari, parle seulement anglais. Ton père aussi. Hermione se débrouille bien en français grâce aux cours que je lui ai donnés. Elle adore apprendre, ta maman. Et chanter aussi…

Elizabeth sourit. Puis Fleur alla chercher un sac de provisions à la cuisine et transplana au Terrier. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le secrétaire en bois d'œuvre vernis. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et y trouva une bouteille d'encre et une jolie plume bleue. Puis, elle dénicha un rouleau de parchemin dans le tiroir de gauche. Elle le déroula, trempa délicatement sa plume et commença à écrire :

_Bonjour Tatie,_

_Je suis arrivée à bon port avec Fleur. Elle est très gentille. J'aurais aimé la connaître avant. Elle m'a parlé un peu de maman et papa. Maintenant, elle a transplané au Terrier pour s'occuper des Weasley. Sa maison est magnifique, si tu voyais le joli salon rouge et le secrétaire en bois d'œuvre. C'est génial. Fleur a dit que nous irons à Sainte-Mangouste à son retour. Je suis si inquiète. Et si elle m'avait oubliée ?_

_-xxx- Elizabeth_

_P.S._

_Merci de m'avoir appris l'anglais Tatie, ça me sera très utile ici._

La rouquine rangea soigneusement la belle plume bleue et la bouteille d'encre de Chine. Elle souffla délicatement sur le parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre et le roula délicatement. Elle trouva un morceau de ruban rouge qu'elle utilisa pour attacher sa missive. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'un hibou pour porter sa lettre. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre de Fleur et Bill. Puis, elle fit trois autres pas et ouvrit la porte suivante. Celle-ci semblait être un bureau de travail. Un hululement excité l'accueillit. Une immense cage se dressait au fond de la pièce. Elle la fouilla un moment des yeux avant d'apercevoir une minuscule boule de plumes qui voletait d'un côté et de l'autre. S'approchant délicatement de la porte, elle l'ouvrit et l'oiseau se mit immédiatement à décrire des petits cercles désordonnés en piaillant autour de sa tête. D'une main, elle l'attrapa au vol et fixa la missive à sa patte de l'autre. Elle remarqua une chainette dorée au cou de l'animal. _**Coq**uecigrue._ Elizabeth alla ouvrir la fenêtre et lança la petite boule de plumes surexcitée à l'extérieur.

-Bon voyage, Coq, murmura-t-elle.


	11. Plus jamais

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je prends du retard dans mes publications mais c'est toujours l'école qui me vole tout mon temps libre. Heureusement, c'est la semaine de relâche, j'essaierai de vous poster un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine… Dans celui-ci vous assisterez aux retrouvailles émouvantes d'un père et de sa fille._

_Bonne lecture_

_Larme d'Ange_

_-xxxXxxx-_

Ron était étendu dans son ancienne chambre, le regard fixé sur le gardien des Canons de Chudley qui bloquait le même tir depuis des années, bien ancré sur son poster défraîchi. L'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine et il jetait de temps à autre des regards nerveux à la fenêtre, guettant un quelconque hibou lui apportant des nouvelles de sa femme. Il avait dû se résigner à s'étendre car il ne tenait plus en place. Il ne cessait d'arpenter la maison de pièce en pièce, cherchant désespérément de quoi s'occuper – n'importe quoi – pourvu que les horreurs de la guerre le laissent tranquille, qu'il arrête de penser à Hermione étendue sur son lit d'hôpital à Charlie effondré sur le champ de bataille et à Élizabeth, qui venait d'avoir onze ans à des kilomètres de lui. Les pleurs de sa mère résonnaient sans cesse à ses oreilles dans le silence morbide qui enveloppait le Terrier.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine précipitation qu'il dévala l'escalier en entendant trois petits coups secs frappés à la porte d'entrée. Ron prit une pause, déglutit et tenta de se composer un visage présentable avant d'ouvrir la porte au visiteur. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir sauté sur l'occasion car Bill et les jumeaux venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir.

-Fleur ! s'exclama son frère aîné en rejoignant sa femme. Mais où étais-tu passée ?

-Je suis allée annoncer notre victoire à mes parents, en France, mentit-elle, à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de Bill qui venait d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Lentement, doucement, elle sentit une unique larme glisser sur sa nuque. Elle leva les yeux vers les trois autres rouquins qui avaient repris leurs mines sombres.

-Les garçons… murmura-t-elle, je suis tellement désolée…

-Ça va, ma Fleur, on s'en sortira, affirma Bill en reprenant contenance.

Les trois autres hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête, le regard vide. Mal à l'aise, la demi-vélane demanda :

-Où est Molly ?

-Dans le salon, avec papa. Elle regarde nos vieux albums photos…

C'était George qui avait répondu. Elle se dégagea délicatement des bras de son époux et se dirigea vers le salon. Le tableau était désolant. Molly tournait lentement les pages jaunies d'un album photos rempli de visages heureux, éclatant en sanglots à chaque fois que la frimousse souriante de Charlie Weasley apparaissait. Elle toussota délicatement afin de s'annoncer, puis s'approcha des deux parents Weasley.

-Mes condoléances, laissa-t-elle tomber en guise de politesse. Je suis venue vous donner un coup de main. J'ai amené des provisions, les informa-t-elle en désignant le sac qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Je vous prépare à dîner, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Tu es un ange Fleur, merci, répondit Molly sans prendre la peine de lui offrir son aide.

La demi-vélane sourit tristement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les jumeaux étaient remontés à leur ancienne chambre mais Bill et Ron étaient toujours dans l'entrée.

-Ron tu veux bien m'attendre à la cuisine, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour cuisiner de quoi dîner. Bill, j'aimerais te parler deux minutes s'il-te-plaît.

Trop heureux de trouver de quoi s'occuper – et d'utile qui plus est – Ron prit le sac de provisions des mains de Fleur et la laissa seule avec son mari. Elle l'attira tout près de la porte d'entrée, afin d'être certaine que personne ne l'entendrait. Bill la regardait, intrigué.

-Chéri, il faudrait que tu rentres à la maison, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser la petite seule trop longtemps.

-Quelle petite ? Nous n'avons pas d'enfant ma jolie…

-Mais non idiot ! Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas d'enfant ! murmura-t-elle un peu plus violemment qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Ce matin, ce ne sont pas mes parents à qui je suis allée annoncer notre victoire. Je suis allée chez Mariella. Elizabeth a insisté pour m'accompagner et je me suis dit que… la guerre terminée… Enfin, j'aimerais en glisser un mot à Ron d'abord…

-Eli ?! En Angleterre ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Pas si fort, Bill !

-Je… À plus tard, ma belle.

Un instant plus tard, Bill disparaissait dans un pop ! sonore. La jeune femme rejoignit Ron dans la cuisine. Elle fut étonnée de voir que celui-ci avait déjà commencé à laver les légumes à la main. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle sortit de quoi faire cuire la viande qu'elle avait achetée et mit le tout sur le feu, tandis que Ron faisait bouillir les légumes dans un grand chaudron. À peine avait-il fini sa tâche qu'il se mit en tête de nettoyer vaisselle et ustensiles à l'aide d'un vieux torchon. Fleur toussota pour signaler qu'elle était toujours là. Le rouquin leva vers elle un regard éloquent.

-Ronald, arrête un peu ou il n'y aura plus une couche de peinture sur ces assiettes. Assied-toi plutôt, l'invita-t-elle en lui désignant la chaise à côté de la sienne. Voyant qu'il y consentait, elle reprit. Tu sais, j'ai un peu mentit tout à l'heure. En fait, je ne suis pas allée chez mes parents ce matin. C'est chez Mariella que je suis allée.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux devant lesquels un voile de tristesse passa.

-Elizsabeth ! Ma… ma fille. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? s'écria-t-il en cherchant à tâtons son médaillon. Je… je…

-Ne t'en fais pas Ronald, dit doucement Fleur en le serrant dans ses bras. Hermione a été blessée, Charlie est… Enfin, tu avais d'autres soucis en tête. Elizabeth était en sécurité en France.

-Elle… Elle va bien ? Cela fait si longtemps… Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Elle se porte à merveille, répondit Fleur. Et même qu'elle meurt d'impatience de rencontrer ses parents.

À ces mots, Ron se leva d'un bond, déclarant qu'il transplanait de suite en France. Mais la main de Fleur sur son bras le retint.

-Pas besoin d'aller en France pour la voir. Elizabeth a insisté pour m'accompagner en Angleterre. Elle t'attend à mon appartement. Bill y est déjà. On y va ?

-Oh Merlin… je vais revoir ma petite Eli…dit-il, ému.

Sans un mot de plus, il transplana sur le perron de l'appartement de son frère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra, Fleur sur les talons. Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte. À quelques mètres de lui à peine, riant avec Bill, se trouvait une fillette de onze ans, arborant une longue chevelure du même roux que la sienne et…ces yeux, les mêmes yeux chocolat qu'Hermione.

-Elizabeth… murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

À son nom, Eli se tourna vers la porte et le vit. Cet homme, celui dont elle portait la photo sur son cœur depuis sa naissance, c'était son père.

-Papa… laissa-t-elle tomber sur le même ton.

Bill rejoignit Fleur et tous les deux sortirent, laissant le père et la fille à leurs retrouvailles. Ron avança lentement et s'agenouilla devant elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis, il la sentit se jeter à son cou et il la serra fortement contre lui, des larmes de bonheur glissant dans la chevelure bouclée de sa fille.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Elizabeth. Je suis tellement désolé… Cette guerre a duré trop longtemps. Elle m'a volé ton enfance. Quel père je fais, vraiment…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi… papa.

Ce dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait. Ron sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à l'entente de ce mot. C'était Elizabeth, sa fille, elle était vraiment là. Il la détacha de lui juste assez pour pouvoir planter de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

-Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Plus jamais, entends-tu ma belle Eli ? Jamais…

Il l'attira de nouveau contre son cœur.


	12. Le visage d'une inconnue

Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais souhaité. Malheureusement, l'école et le théâtre m'en demandent beaucoup ! Je suis incorrigible, j'espère que vous allez m'aimer quand même et merci, merci de votre patience !

Larme D'ange

-xxxXxxx-

-------------------------------------------

Ronald et Elizabeth Weasley n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, trop heureux qu'ils étaient de se retrouver. Ron avait dû s'excuser une bonne centaine de fois de l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle lui racontait sans rancune son enfance en France avec Mariella. En regardant cette fillette aux boucles de feu, il avait du mal à croire que c'était le petit bout de chou qu'ils avaient confié à la tante de Fleur. Il regrettait toutes ces années de guerre qui l'avaient privé de l'enfance de sa fille, mais il comptait bien se rattraper une fois Hermione rétablie.

Et voilà que sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient tous les deux devant la chambre exigüe du quatrième étage de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Pour Elizabeth, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital sorcier, ce qui se passait autour d'eux était bien impressionnant. Mais en fait, elle était toute anxieuse à l'idée de voir cette mère dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Dans son cœur d'enfant, elle espérait des retrouvailles semblables à celles de son père, avec plein de caresses et de sourires. Lorsque Ron tourna la poignée, il sembla à Elizabeth que son cœur manquait un battement ; elle allait revoir sa maman ! La fillette suivit son père à l'intérieur de la chambrette. Il régnait là une chaleur étouffante. Et là, couchée sur le lit, elle vit la dame du médaillon, sa maman, sa Hermione Granger aux longs cheveux bouclés. La femme semblait dormir profondément. Timidement, Elizabeth s'approcha du lit et murmura :

-Maman…

-Oui Eli. C'est elle, ta mère. Hermione Granger.

-Elle dort ?

-Je ne crois pas ma belle. Elle… elle est inconsciente.

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans la voix de Ron qu'Elizabeth ne put un seul instant douter de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Bien sûr elle était un peu triste qu'Hermione Granger soit inconsciente mais elle avait beau être sa mère… elle lui restait inconnue.

-Dis papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Il m'est impossible de vous le dire pour l'instant, déclara la Médicomage qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Ah ! Bonjour Mlle Lewis.

-Je vous en prie M. Weasley, appelez-moi Suzy.

-Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Ron.

-Et cette petite demoiselle, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant Elizabeth, on peut savoir qui c'est ?

-Je suis Elizabeth Weasley. La fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger.

-La fille de… ? fit Suzy, passablement surprise. Je… je n'étais pas au courant que les célèbres acolytes d'Harry Potter avaient une fille !

Elizabeth détourna le yeux, gênée.

-C'est que, lorsque la guerre a commencé, nous avons cru bon, 'Mione et moi, de la confier à la tante d'une amie, en France, afin de la garder en sécurité. Malheureusement, cette foutue guerre – pardon - a duré bien trop longtemps.

-Je vois… Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, le temps d'examiner Mme Weasley.

Ron entraîna sa fille dans le couloir où ils attendirent le retour de Suzy.


End file.
